Unexpected Occurrences
by Midnight Passion
Summary: [Completed] Pan goes over to her friend's house to comfort him, only that's not only thing on his mind. He wants Pan and he'll do anything to get her. Anything, including cornering all of her family and friends. Can Trunks stop him before he gets to her?
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. This goes for all the chapters in this work.  
  
**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
**  
  
**

"Hello."  
  
"Is Pan there?"  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Pan, I need to tell you something real important; please come over."  
  
"Hold up, slow down...Cameron?"  
  
"Sorry, something had just happened please come over."  
  
"Ok, fine I'll be there in less than 2 minutes." she replied before hanging it up.  
  
Pan grabbed her coat, before running out the door taking flight. Cameron and Pan had met the previous year at one of Goten's parties. Ever since then they were inseparable. Pan could tell him anything; even certain girl things most guys would be scared shitless of. And likewise, Cameron was the same with her, but he showed interested in her from the beginning, but when he found out that the feeling wasn't mutual from one of her closest friends, he never said anything to her about it.  
  
Cameron was 6'2 and had broad shoulders. He wasn't that bad looking; everyone thought he was one of the best looking guys in school. He had dark, ebony hair that stopped right before his ears. His eyes were sparkling blue, the kind of eyes that you could look at forever. Pan thought he was attractive the first time she had met him, but after getting to know him he meant nothing than more than a friend. They were just too much alike and it may have hurt their friendship, which she had valued more than anything. It was hard to find that now.  
  
When Cameron saw Pan approaching him, he started to cry; hiding something behind his back. For sometime now, he has known that Pan was a Saiyan. His father had told him when he was young as a bedtime story, but once he saw Pan amazing strength and her ability to fly; he confronted her. Pan trusted him enough with her secret and since then, they never lied about anything, until then.  
  
Pan opened the door since she was given a key; in case of an emergency. This time being an emergency, she brought it just in case. Turning the key, she ran in; straight to Cameron's room. The door was slightly open, when Pan looked in it was totally dark.  
  
"Cameron, where are you?" she called out.  
  
"In h-here," he replied with a slight smile on his face; unnoticed by Pan as she was nearing him, "On the bed."  
  
"Cam, what's wrong?" she asked soothingly reaching the bed.  
  
"S-she broke up with me."  
  
"Vanessa? Why, things were going so good with you two."  
  
"She claimed she needed her space or something. That I was too needy and that she liked someone else." he said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Well, she doesn't deserve you then." Pan replied rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Her touch was so gentle, he embraced her tighter. She being a good friend accepted this as a friendly act, since he was in pain. He gently glanced at her. Pan looked into his blue eyes. It looked so familiar; those eyes were like those of her long-time crush. It was those kinds of eyes that were so trusting, yet misleading at the same time. Cameron leaned in, getting closer. Pan dazed didn't notice the change in his situation. For now, Cameron wasn't crying anymore. His tears were gone and now a flash of victory appeared on his face replacing the sorrow. -You're mine now-, thought Cameron.  
  
Cameron's lips touched Pan's harshly. He wanted her now and then. His kisses were rough and uncaring, like something else was on his mine. Pan didn't no how to react, it took her totally by surprise. Cameron pulled her down with him on the bed, flipping her over so he was on top. Making sure that he was still kissing her.  
  
Pan, now fully aware of what was about to take place, tried to push him off; Cameron on the other hand being in control of the situation, didn't notice this and continued his pursuit on her body. Pan felt violated now, trying yet again to pull him off of her, she managed to get him to stare at her. Looking into his eyes, she noticed the once caring eyes; cold and full of lust. -He tricked me!-. Realization hit her full force, -This was a ruse to get me into bed with him-.  
  
Cameron looked into her eyes, a smirk now forming onto his face. Pan trying to find words to get him to stop was for once speechless; which wasn't known for her. "Please." was all that Pan could get out. Pan was hoping that he would stop, taking there once good friendship into consideration.  
  
"Pan, you know you wanted this, I can see it on your face." said Cameron. Pan could feel his hot breath against her face. His tone changed from the once happy man that she had known for the past year, to this stranger. His voice was full of anger and hostility. Gathering all of her strength, Pan screamed.  
  
Laughing in her face, "Scream all you want, no one is home for a least two days." Cameron started to lift up her shirt, dismissing Pan pleads for him to stop. Once her shirt was off, he glared at her bust. "Look, what Panny has been hiding," he said before taking his hand and roughly started to caress her breast. Then, he started to suck her nipple, furiously. Pan tried to kick him, since her hands were above her head with his other hand, but Cameron had her straddled to the bed.  
  
Pan tried to power up to Super Saiyan, but Cameron fully aware that this might happen was extremely cautious. Since he was best friends with Trunks and Goten; he was over Trunks's house often. He had stolen a ki controller from Bulma's lab. He took the Ki Controller and put it around Pan's neck. Immediately, Pan powered down, even if she wanted to she couldn't throw a ki blast at him. Pan was trapped...  
  
  
  
  
**_Author's Note:_**  
  


Hey everyone, this is a new fic. My 3rd DBZ fiction. Please review if you like it. The following day after I post it, I will update to chapter 2. I won't leave ya'll hanging like that. So look out for the NEXT CHAPTER: My Savior  (Midnight Passion)


	2. My Savior

**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 2: My Savior  
**  
  
Trunks had to stop by Cameron's house, because left some of his clothes there from the last "double date." Earlier he had felt Pan's ki, from this direction; it was unsteady. It kept on increasing and decreasing, before finally staying at a normal level. He figured that she was probably training, so he dismissed it.  
  
When Trunks had reached Cameron's house, he noticed that the door was open. Trunks walked in carefully, in case if something was wrong. He pushed open the door, looking if everything was in place. Trunks was looked around before he relaxing. -Damn Cameron, I told him to stop doing this- thought Trunks, recalling all the other times Cameron had left the door ajar.  
  
"Where did I put them?" asked Trunks aloud. After looking around downstairs, he remembered leaving them in the guest room upstairs. Trunks quickly ran upstairs. He walked past Cameron's room, seeing the door open. It was too dark for him to notice anything. Trunks grabbed his clothes off the floor in the guest room. -Just like Cameron to leave stuff lying around- he smirked.  
  
Trunks deciding that it was time to leave started out of the guest room. He walked past Cameron's room, before remembering that he had left his sunglasses in there. Trunks turned around, peering into his room. He didn't see anything. He turned on the light.  
  
Cameron turned around, now acknowledging someone's presence. Pan looked up, she couldn't see anything because Cameron was trying to block her; but she felt the person's ki, it was Trunks.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Cameron, nervously.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-OH SHIT, HE GOING TO KICK MY ASS! - Cameron was trying to hide Pan's face from him, but too late Pan had screamed, "Trunks, help please!"  
  
"Pan?" asked Trunks confused. Trunks walked up to the bed, to see that Pan was shirtless and Cameron on top of her. If he didn't noticed the ki controller he would of thought that they were in the middle of something.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" screamed Trunks, pissed off.  
  
Cameron winced. He knew that all hell was going to break loose. "Nothing, Panny and I are just having a little fun that's all."  
  
"FUN! It doesn't look like fun to me, do you seriously think that I'm that ignorant." Trunks started, "You're having fun with my mother's ki controller around her neck."  
  
"Damn, Trunks cool down."  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!" threatened Trunks. His eyes were full of hate. All that he wanted to do was kill him. He knew that Cameron had feelings for Pan, but not enough to force her into sex. Trunks was trying to hold himself back from ripping his head apart.  
  
Cameron pulled himself off of Pan, but not before saying one last thing to her. Pan gasped and her eyes that were already full of fear, looked like she saw one of her family members being murdered. That was the last straw, he powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
Trunks's once lavender hair was turned into golden blonde. His piercing blue eyes were turned into turquoise. Trunks had a blonde aura surrounding his muscular, sexy body. His usual face was replaced with pure hatred. Within the next few seconds, all you heard were Trunks's screams and glass breaking.  
  
Pan, still weak form her struggle earlier, immediately got up from the bed and ran to the window from where Trunks and Cameron fell. Looking over the ledge, all that Pan could see was Cameron's body. He had a pool of blood surrounding him, but he wasn't out of it. Cameron stood up from where he was and started to punch, what looked like to Pan air. Pan looked around for Trunks, but he wasn't in sight.  
  
Pan, gathering her strength up, went down the stairs. Since the front door was open from earlier, she just walked out. Pan then saw Trunks. He had just thrown a ki blast at Cameron's head. Cameron's body went limp. Pan, rushed to Trunks as he powered down. Trunks, hearing her running from behind him, turned around.  
  
Pan ran straight into his arms, but she didn't cry. It was something Saiyans never did, shocked to her reaction Trunks just stood there with no respond. Trunks thought that Pan's human side would take over. He didn't say anything though; maybe she didn't want to say anything at the moment.  
  
Pan stayed in Trunks's arms, till she heard Cameron groan in pain. She let Trunks go and walked to where Cameron's body was. She knelt down, looking into his eyes once more. Her fear was replaced with anger. She hated him more than feared him now. She was just about to throw a ki blast at him before remembering the ki controller. She looked over to Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked into her eyes, seeing hatred. He didn't want to take it off afraid of what she might do to him; the look in her eyes told him otherwise. That's one thing that he learned from his father, on the rare occasions that he spoke with him. You don't mess with a woman emotion, Saiyan or human, they were all the same. If you did something wrong it would come back and kick you in the ass 3 times more.  
  
Trunks pressed the button behind her neck and took the ki controller from around it. Pan looking into Trunks's eyes, thanking him before turning to Cameron. She rose from the ground. She formed ki ball in her hand, when it reached its peak power. She blasts it at Cameron, but when she looked up. Trunks was in front of Cameron blocking her aim. She looked at him confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Pan, don't do this. I hate him too, but this won't solve anything. It will get us more in trouble. Let the police handle this."  
  
Pan looked into his pleading eyes. She looked down to the ground knowing that he was right. Her arms dropped down to her sides. Trunks placed his arms around her, before leading her to the car. When he made sure that Pan was all right, he went inside to call an ambulance. He told the operator that they weren't going to be there, but that she could contact them at Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks returning back to the car drove off to his house. He knew that Bulma wasn't going to be home for a while and Vegeta was at Goku's training. Bra, of course was at the mall with Goten. During the ride home, Pan was extremely quiet. He knew she wanted to be left alone, but that was the scary part…  
  
  
  
That's it for now. I write soon. Please review. Yours truly, (pochahontas82)  
NEXT CHAPTER: Home.


	3. Home

**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 3: Home  
**  
  
  
Capsule Corporation came into view, and needless to say Trunks was more than relieved. The awkward silence in the car was overbearing. He has never seen Pan like this before nor has he ever been in a situation like this to relate to. Bringing the car to a halt, Trunks glanced at Pan. She was looking out of the window. Trunks had given her his jacket because she ran out of the house without her shirt. He didn't think of anything about it and obviously she didn't either.  
  
"Pan," he stated.  
  
Pan turned to look at him. Her eyes had softened somewhat, but still showed anger and hatred. Her gaze was like one of a trance: emotionless and sad. Trunks didn't like to see her this way, so distant and her normal happy self was destroyed. Pan noticed the disturbance on Trunks's face. She smiled a little bit, making Trunks mood change drastically. "Let go inside." said Trunks.  
  
Pan nodded. Trunks got out of the car and walked over to open her door. Pan slowly got out, now aware of her lack of clothes. Pan followed Trunks inside the house. "Let me get you a shirt." Trunks said. He ran upstairs to get one of his shirts out of his room. He didn't think that she would be comfortable in one of Bra's shirt. Trunks was just about to walk out of his room, when Pan startled him.  
  
She had followed him upstairs. She didn't think, no, actually she didn't want to be left alone. Pan was afraid to what she might have done. Her once scared and hurt emotions were now switched with anger. She was so angry that if she was left alone she would of have killed anything that came into sight. Pan wouldn't let herself cry.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had let herself fall into a trap like that. She grew up with a smart family and was taught to be responsible for her actions; to take care of herself. She had let her guard down, that was the real reason to why she was so angry. Pan took the shirt from Trunks.  
  
He being the gentleman that he was turned around so that she could change. Pan, when finished hit Trunks's shoulder signaling for him to turn around. Pan then went to go sit down on Trunks's sofa. She curled herself into a ball, leaving enough room for Trunks to sit next to her. Trunks taking his cue sat next to her.  
  
They sat in silence, waiting for the other to start. Pan taking the initiative started the conversation, since she hadn't spoken since they left the house. "Trunks." Trunks looked up at Pan.  
  
"Trunks, I wanted to thank you for saving me. If you weren't there I would have been raped."  
  
"Panny,  no problem. I would do anything for you, but can I ask you what happened."  
  
Pan then began telling the events that took place an hour ago. Trunks listening tentatively tried to hold his ki down. He didn't want to alert the other Z fighters. If they would have found out, Cameron sure has hell wouldn't have made it. When Pan was done she felt exhausted. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath. She felt better that she didn't keep it to herself. Pan didn't feel like killing him anymore. She wanted to forget that night. She wanted to forget Cameron.  
  
"Trunks, please don't tell anyone. I don't need the others knowing about this. I feel embarrassed as it is."  
  
"Pan, are you sure? They need to know. What if he comes around again? They won't know what happened."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'm all right, but there is one thing that I want you to promise me."  
  
"What?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Promise me that you won't let me cry."  
  
Trunks taken aback by this statement merely agreed. Pan then rested her head on Trunks's shoulder and fell asleep. She was too tried from the night's event. Trunks looking down at her sleep body sighed. He was going to get Cameron back, if it was the last thing that he did. Cameron was going to pay…  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Look out for the NEXT CHAPTER: Morning. Keep on reviewing. –Midnight Passion 


	4. Morning

**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 4: Morning**  
  
  
  
Trunks woke up with a start. He was uncomfortable. He looked down to his discomfort, coming face-to-face with Pan. He had forgotten of the events that took place yesterday. Suddenly remembering what Cameron did, his ki shot up in anger. He was going to kill him for doing this to Pan. He didn't even know why he let him get away so easily. He should have let Pan kill him.  
  
Pan feeling the imbalance in Trunks stirred. She looked up at him. They were still on the couch. Trunks immediately dropped his ki down back to normal levels. He gazed on her. Her hair was a mess around her, but it still made her look more beautiful to him. She was so natural and calm. He never noticed this about her, until now that is.  
  
"Morning," she mumbled, "How long have you been up?"  
  
Trunks smiled, "Not that long actually. I just woke up."  
  
Pan looked around her. She remembered what happened yesterday. She wanted to forget all about it. She didn't know why she let her anger get the best of her; after all it was her fault. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and stretched. Pan glanced back at Trunks. His hair was the same as usual: perfect and neat. His eyes were so intense; she saw the anger in his eyes.  
  
"Trunks, don't tell anyone what happened," she stated, "Promise me. Don't go back to Cameron's house and kill him. You stopped me last night."  
  
Trunks didn't want to make any promises that he couldn't keep. He looked into Pan's eyes: they were sincere. –Why does she have to be so forgiving? – Trunks nodded his head in agreement, crossing his fingers. Pan must have believed him because she sat back down on the couch and rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Let's forget all of this."  
  
"All right Pan." said Trunks, just as his cell phone rang. It was Gohan. –Why is he calling my cell? - Trunks picked it up. Pan staring at him, she had forgot to call Gohan after rushing out the house last night. He was going to be so pissed off.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Trunks! Do you know where Pan is? She didn't come home last night. She didn't call, and we can't find her anywhere," said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, don't worry," he said reassuringly, "Pan's right here."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING THERE?"  
  
Pan's eyes widen. He has never heard Gohan like that in her life.  
  
"Gohan, relax nothing happened. I think I'll let Pan tell you."  
  
Pan looked into Trunks's blue eyes like he had just betrayed his best friend. Pan looked as if he had took a knife and stabbed her in back. Trunks looked away while giving her the phone. He couldn't stand the look in her face. Suddenly before Pan could talk Trunks turned to face her. He mouthed lie. She nodded her head telling him that she understood.  
  
"Daddy," Pan said a little scared of what he might do to her.  
  
"Pan, where in the hell have you been?" Gohan was more than pissed off. In the background you could here glass breaking.  
  
"Daddy, calm down. Trunks is right. Nothing happened. Last night a friend and I had a disagreement and I called Trunks to help me out. It was late so I stayed here last night. I totally forgot to call, I'm sorry." said Pan.  
  
Pan felt extremely guilty for lying to Gohan. She didn't do it often nor did she want to do it now; but she didn't want any one to know. Maybe she would tell him one day, but not now. She didn't have the energy to defend herself. It was humiliating to be in this situation as it is.  
  
Gohan sounded relieved. "You should have known better than not to call, did you seriously think that we weren't going to notice." Gohan laughed slightly. Pan felt better now that the tension between them was gone. "All right sweetie. Put Trunks on the phone please.  
  
"All right Daddy." said Pan as she gave the phone to Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked horrified. He didn't know what Gohan was going to say to him. Pan looked at him reassuringly, mouthing that it was ok.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off like that, but you know how it is."  
  
"It's ok," replied Trunks.  
  
"Can you bring Pan home for me?"  
  
"Of course, we are on our way."  
  
Trunks put his cell back into his pocket. He looked back to Pan. She was looking off in space. – I wonder what she's thinking about? – He stared at her for a few moments. Even when she wasn't paying attention, she still had something captivating about her. He had always thought that there was something special about Pan, but her being his best friend's niece, he never thought anything else. It wasn't until he saw her maturing and showing interest in other men did he think that she was something more.  
  
- Great Trunks, you baka, you wait until she almost gets raped to feel some emotion to her. What the hell's wrong with you? – said Trunks yelling at himself. Bring himself out of his daydream; he brought his attention to Pan. – Better get her home before Gohan has a heart attack. - "Hey Panny," he said softly, trying not to startle her.  
  
Pan, now remembering where she was, blushed slightly. – Great Pan, space off, he already thinks you're psycho. I hope he doesn't ask me what I was thinking of. - "Sorry."  
  
Trunks smiled at her. "No need to apologize, but I think it's time to get you home. You dad is expecting us."  
  
"Alright." With that said, Pan and Trunks walked to his car. It was too early in the morning for them to fly; the last thing that they both needed was for someone to spot them. The car ride there was uneventful. Every time Trunks tried to make conversation, Pan was staring off in space. He was going to ask her about it, but before he knew it they were at her house.  
  
Pan was brought back to reality with the car coming to a halt. She looked at her house. It was the same as always. A place where you could come back to no matter what happens. Somewhere where you are always surrounded by love, but for some odd reason, she didn't feel as safe anymore.  
  
She brought her gaze to Trunks. He was staring attentively at her. She smiled. "Thanks for dropping me off."  
  
"No problem. Hey Pan, things will be okay."  
  
"I know," she replied as she got out of the car. Pan waved good-bye to him, before walking into her house for a well needed rest. Trunks watched as she closed the door behind her. He drove off to the opposite direction of Capsule Corp. –Don't worry Pan, just as I promise, things will be okay. – Trunks smirked as he drove off to the hospital, to visit a friend…  
  
  
  
 Look out for the NEXT CHAPTER: The Visit. Keep on reviewing. (Pochahontas82) 


	5. The Visit

**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 5: The Visit**  
  
  
  
Trunks drove all the way to the hospital. He wasn't going to let Cameron touch Pan again. Something told him that once Cameron was healed that he would go after to her again. That was one of his traits. He was very determined. He wouldn't stop till he got his goal. It use to be one of his good ones until this.  
  
Soon the hospital came into view. Trunks walked inside. He saw the assistant's desk. Trunks trying to hide the anger in his voice, walked to her desk. The assistant looked up. She had long, blonde hair and green eyes. She was attractive by first glance, but Trunks started to get irritated with her obvious flirting. She was batting her eyes like she had a problem with them.  
  
Feed up, Trunks rudely shouted, "Excuse Me Miss, but can you quit with your flirting. I only asked you a simple question. WHERE IS CAMERON JONES'S ROOM?"  
  
Embarrassed, the assistant showed him to the room, but not before slipping a paper in his pocket. Trunks looked at the paper. It read: Monica (555) 555-6677. Trunks rolled his eyes and threw the paper in a nearby garbage can. – Women! They never stop. – Trunks looked up at the room number. B1256.  
  
Trunks didn't bother to knock on the door. He just barged right in. Cameron didn't deserve that kind of respect. When he opened the door, he had to keep himself from vomiting. The smell was overwhelming. It smelled like beer that was spilled and left for weeks.  
  
Trunks, much to his delight, was getting over the smell. He looked around the room. There were two beds with a curtain separating in the middle. In one of the beds there was an elderly man on a respirator. He looked 85ish. It looked as if he was receiving poor care. Trunks made a mental note to complain when he was done with his business.  
  
He looked over toward the other bed. Cameron had a body cast from mid torso to his ankles. His head bandage was soaked with blood. Trunks almost felt sorry for him. Almost, that is. And we all know that almost doesn't count.  
  
Trunks walked over to him. Cameron seeing Trunks put his bed in the reclining position. This didn't make Trunks happy; the fact that he was trying to meet his level. What made him even more pissed off was the look on Cameron's face.  
  
Cameron was smirking like he had won a million dollars. You mistake it for anything else, but for victory. Victory that he almost had over Pan. All the respect that Trunks ever had for him was shattered.  
  
"Now, Now look who it is. My best friend in the whole entire world, Trunks." stated a rather smug looking Cameron. Even when he was in the most excruciating pain; he still had the nerve to rub it in Trunks's face. Trunks cringed as he said those words. He looked as if he might kill him right then and there; but Trunks had far better ways to punish him.  
  
"I wouldn't be so smug, if I were you."  
  
"Why so much hostility? What did I ever do to you?" asked Cameron innocently.  
  
"Don't play fucking dumb with me."  
  
"Such mighty words for such an asshole."  
  
"Cameron, I would keep you trap shut before something happens to you."  
  
"Oohh, I'm shaking in my boots. What are you going to do? Beat me up again."  
  
"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. There are other things that I could do to you."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Trunks walked up to Cameron. He leaned over to his ear, so that he made sure that he heard. Trunks formed a ki ball and raised it to Cameron's manhood. He whispered into his ear, "I will take away the most valuable thing to you; so that you won't use it ever again. Then, I would slowly take you apart piece by piece; making sure that you felt every bone in your body breaking agonizingly slow."  
  
Cameron's eye went wide as Trunks slowly brought the ki ball closer to his manhood. It was so close that it felt like it was deteriorating. Trunks within seconds could of made him feel the greatest pain ever was experienced; but as quickly as the ki ball appeared did it disappear.  
  
Trunks slowly backed away from Cameron smiling. Cameron quickly gaining composure glared at him. "You are bluffing. You wouldn't do that to me. Pan wouldn't let you. You know just as well as I do that I will get Pan back. She will be mine. I can promise you that much."  
  
Trunks holding himself from killing Cameron replied, "If you don't stay away from her, I will carry out my threat. The only reason why I'm not doing it now is that Saiyans never attack while a man is down." And with that said, Trunks turned to leave, but not before Cameron shouting one more thing. "I will get her."  
  
Trunks turned around in a flash of the eye and threw a ki ball at Cameron. He smirked at him before turning and leaving. Cameron eyes were wide, he looked to where Trunks had throw the ball. If any closer, it would have been at his manhood.  
  
Trunks got into his car. He was heading home. When he got to the house, he heard yelling. Bulma had heard him pulling up in the driveway. "TRUNKS, GET IN HERE NOW!" Trunks knowing better quickly walked to his mother.  
  
"What ever it is, I didn't do it, I swear." said Trunks seriously.  
  
Bulma looked at her son, with a confused expression. When it finally registered in her head she laughed. "Not that silly. There is going to be a party tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"All right, mother." replied Trunks. – This is going to be interesting. - …  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Keep on reviewing. NEXT CHAPTER: PARTY. (Pochahontas82) 


	6. The Party

**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 6: The Party  
**  
  
  
Activity through the day was uneventful, to say the least. Trunks was bored out of his mind. After his visit with Cameron, he didn't have many plans. Usually, he would go out with Goten, Bra, and Pan, but Goten and Bra went to the movies. If Trunks didn't know any better he would think that something was going on between the two.  
  
Goten and Bra was always flirting. They both liked each other, everyone knew it; especially Vegeta. If Bulma hadn't threatened to cut him off for a month, he would have killed Goten by now. Trunks cringed at that thought, - That's too gross. –  
  
Trunks brought his attention to a picture on his nightstand. It was taken two months earlier. It was a picture of Goten, Bra, Uub, Marron, himself, and Pan. They were at the beach, for Uub's birthday. Everyone looked so happy during that time; but two months was a long time ago. Now everyone was split apart. Goten had Bra, Uub with Marron. Trunks laughed out loud.  
  
A couple of weeks ago, he had gone out with Uub and Goten. They claimed that he and Pan were meant for each other. At the time, Trunks dismissed it. They were way off, and besides it looked like they had had too many drinks that night. They had mistaken a woman in a red leather jump suit as Santa Claus, and started to sit on her lap asking for gifts. Needless to say, each of them was slapped across the face and knee in the groin. Trunks laughed at the memory, - Those were the times, before this Cameron incident. –  
  
Lazily Trunks walked to his bed and lay down. He wasn't that tried, but for some reason; his eyes felt heavy…  
  
…Bulma yelled for Trunks. He immediately sat up straight. He glanced over to the clock groggily. Apparently, he had slept through out the night, until the late afternoon. –Damn, nearly 15 hours of sleep. - The clock read 3:00pm. – I haven't slept that long in such a long time. –  
  
After a couple of minutes, Trunks managed to drag himself out of bed. Bulma hadn't yelled for him yet; which usually meant that she was extremely pissed off. He had a lot of experience in that area. Trunks flew out his room, literally and down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, mother!"  
  
Bulma turned around to face him calmly. Trunks was extremely scared, he was about to back out of the room slowly until she spoke. "I just received a call from the hospital. It seems that Cameron was admitted last night. The assistant complained that you had come to visit and by time you had left; the room was in severe damage. Do you care to explain to why as Cameron is in the hospital and why you almost try to kill him?"  
  
At this point, Trunks was beyond being scared. It was some kind of fear that was indescribable. He was just about to defend himself when Vegeta came in. He was so relieved until Vegeta had spoken.  
  
"Boy, met me in the gravity room."  
  
Bulma was fuming mad. She had told Vegeta earlier of the situation.  
  
"NO, Trunks say here. Vegeta he will train with you later."  
  
"Onna, don't make me laugh. Boy get your ass in the GR now, if you know what's good for you."  
  
And that moment Trunks didn't know what to do. His parents were beyond mad. It looked like he was going to have one less parent by time the party came. He didn't know what to do. If he went to the GR, his mother surely would have killed him, but he didn't his father would have beaten him to a pulp.  
  
Just as it looked like Bulma was going to throw something at Vegeta the phone rang. Trunks ran to get it. He was relieved.  
  
"Brief Residence."  
  
"Hey Trunks, it Goten."  
  
"Oh, hi Goten."  
  
"I need help getting something for your sister. It's at the mall, I don't want to go get it by myself."  
  
"Umm…" Trunks was debating if he should go or not. He glanced over to Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta had cornered Bulma to the wall. She was giggling like crazy while he was whispering something in her ear. Suddenly something happened that was most unexpected on Trunks's behalf. Vegeta had smacked Bulma in the ass, and had chased her upstairs to their bedroom. "Alright, I'll be there soon."  
  
"Great." Goten said before hanging up. Trunks looked to where his parents last were, and shook his head in disgust. – They're going to be up there for a while. – He decided not to tell them where he was going. He didn't want to disturb them. He was also relieved that he didn't have to tell his mother about Cameron, but he knew sooner or later she would corner him to tell her.  
  
Trunks left for Goten's house. They went shopping for Bra and Goten's Anniversary present. Goten didn't even know that he was going out with her until she asked him what was he getting her. And even Goten knew better than to disagree with her. She may look like an angel, but he knew better than to cross that line.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time for the party to begin. They headed back to Capsule Corp. Trunks thought that Bulma and Vegeta should be done by then. He didn't mention it to Goten. Someone should be spared from that kind of evilness.  
  
When they reached CC, Trunks saw that the robots had made all of the preparations for the party. He was relieved that Bulma hadn't cooked, because even the robots did a better job then her cooking.  
  
They went upstairs to Trunks room till the party began. Trunks and Goten made there way downstairs, to see most of the Z warriors were there already. He noticed that his parents hadn't made it down yet. He cringed at the thought. –Damn Bunnies, never stop. -  
  
Everyone had made idol talk till the food was served. This was the time that Bulma and Vegeta decided to come down for air. Everyone saw them come in, and they pretty much knew what happened. Bulma was smiling like a crazy drunk, and even Vegeta had a smirk to his usually scowl face.  
  
They went on with there normal business. When the food was done, everyone went to the living room. The Z warriors were talking about the good old' times. The women were talking about there day to day gossip. Goten and Bra went off somewhere to one of the room. Trunks guessed that Goten was giving Bra his present. Uub and Marron had made their way to the pool, of course they were making out.  
  
All that was left was Pan and Trunks. Pan had excused herself outside for fresh air. Trunks was about to join her until Bulma cornered him again. She had excused herself from the gossip to talk about Cameron. Trunks knew that this was going to happen. –DAMN-  
  
He looked pleadingly over to his father. Vegeta knew what was going on. He also knew that something was going on between Pan, Trunks, and Cameron. He didn't think that the woman should meddle in his business. They needed to resolve this on their own. Nodding his head, that he understood; Vegeta screamed out, "Onna." It caught everyone attention. Bulma looked at him frustrated.  
  
Everyone thought this was normal, so they turned around back to their business. Bulma was just about to yell, until she noticed a familiar look on her husband's face. She knew that look very well. She started to giggle as he made his way over to her. During this time, Trunks made his way outside and he started walking over to Pan. He saw his parents go back upstairs. He put his head down in disgust.  
  
Pan looked up at him. She silently moved over so he could sit down…  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. Thanx for all of the reviews. Keep it up. NEXT CHAPTER: Conversation. (Pochahontas82). 


	7. Conversation

**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 7: Conversation**  
  
  
  
Trunks sat next to Pan. She was slightly quiet during the party. He was getting worried; if she really wanted to act like nothing was wrong, that wasn't the best way to do it. The normal Pan would have been laughing, jumping up and down. Playing drinking games with the gang. Try to convince her dad to let her train with Vegeta.  
  
Gohan doesn't like the fact that whenever Pan trains with Vegeta during a party; she came back looking she was ran over by a truck, literally, but as usual Videl convinced him to let her. Trunks even now noticed that Pan was out of it. She may have not wanted to show it, but her trying not to look hurt; sent up a red flag.  
  
"What wrong, Panny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"Are you keeping something from me?"  
  
Pan snapped her head in his direction. You would have thought that he had told her that Chi-Chi had died. "NO, what makes you think that?"  
  
Trunks laughed trying to lighten the mood. Pan had turned 360. Just a second ago, she was sulking; now she looked worst than before. "I was just asking. Calm down, please."  
  
"Sorry." she mumbled before she looked right back down to the ground.  
  
"Pan, I know you don't want to talk about it, but can you please tell me what he said to you before I kicked his ass."  
  
Pan looked down to the ground. She had promised herself at Trunks's house that she would cry. It wasn't worth it and that she would never think of it ever again. But she caught herself thinking about it more often now. The last words Cameron said was haunting her mind, everything she did reminded her of that night.  
  
Tears were forming in the side of her eyes. She blinked them away, before Trunks could see them. She wouldn't cry. Trunks saw before she could blink them away. – Don't cry, Panny. You're stronger than that. – thought Trunks.  
  
Pan shot her head up. "What?"  
  
Trunks looked at her with confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"I could have sworn that you said something to me."  
  
"I didn't say anything?" – I thought I said that to myself. –  
  
"There it goes again."  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"You said that you thought that you said it to yourself."  
  
Trunks looked at her. Thoughts were racing around in his head. "Maybe I said it out loud then."  
  
"Oh, alright." she said as she looked off into space yet again.  
  
- What the hell is going on here? I know I didn't say that out loud. Did I? Maybe I did, there isn't any other explanation to it. - Trunks looked over to Pan. – Poor Pan, come on Trunks you can get her to tell you. -  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"Oh, well it was nothing really."  
  
"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have looked so scared. Pan, don't shut me out."  
  
There was a long silence between the two. After a couple of minutes, Pan finally responded. – You can't keep it to yourself any longer. Tell him, Pan. You will feel better. He is your friend. – "Well, Trunks, you promise not to get mad."  
  
"I'm not sure~,"  
  
"Trunks, please."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, Cameron told me that once he felt better he was going to come back and~"  
  
"And," said Trunks urging her on.  
  
"That he was going to return and do worst things than he was going to that night. He told me that I was going to be his if it was the last thing that he was to do."  
  
Trunks was furious. - I should have killed him at the hospital. - "Pan, what could have been worst than this."  
  
"He said he was going to rape me, then go after Bra and Marron, letting me watch."  
  
Trunks turned into Super Saiyan 2. "What the FUCK! I'm going to kill him."  
  
"No, Trunks," she pleaded, "I already spoke with him."  
  
"WHERE?! WHEN?!"  
  
"I went to the hospital, yesterday. Trunks, I had seen you there. I was so mad at him for what he did to me. I couldn't let you see me, you would have sent me home."  
  
She looked him in the eyes. She was looking at the ground until then. She was ashamed that she had let Cameron get to her after promising Trunks that he wasn't to do anything. It wasn't Saiyan to go after a man when he was down, but she was so angry and proud.  
  
Her Saiyan side told her to go after him. She had to fake that she was all right. That was another thing that she was ashamed of. She had lied to Trunks, one of her best friends. And she had done it so well; he wouldn't have known the difference.  
  
She had fooled even him. He could see straight through her; but when he fell asleep she awoke in the middle of the night. Her anger was there again. Her rage for killing was back, probably from her Saiyan side. She thought of what she was going to say to Trunks in the morning. Surely, he was going to go after Cameron; but she wanted to handle it. He had already helped enough.  
  
It was her problem; if she were smarter he wouldn't be in this situation. She had some idea of Cameron's obsession for some time now; she dismissed it though. She never thought it would amount to this. She had thought that it was a normal obsession, if that's possible.  
  
She had it planned out perfectly. It was scary even to her. You would have thought that she was some mad woman, but if you were put in a position like this you would do anything to back what was taken from her. Her right to chose. The right to be with someone that you cared about. She was so close from that being taken from her.  
  
She had planned out the conversation that was to take place that morning. She had planned it out so perfectly. Nothing was to spoil it. Even when Gohan had called, it worked perfectly to her plan.  
  
She thought it would have been more difficult to fool Trunks, but the plan was so simple it was fool proof. Her Saiyan side was a dangerous side. That night explained the reason why her grandfather was scared of Saiyan women. She had learned the reason the hard way though.  
  
When a Saiyan woman was betrayed in any way, she would do anything to punish the person or thing that betrayed her. It was a custom among the females. Only she would be the punisher; no one else could help her. She alone was to do it. She guest it became a primal instinct over time.  
  
Her human side stopped her from killing Cameron too. It also told her to tell Trunks what was going on. Her emotions couldn't take it anymore; it was eating her away inside. She thought she would be able to keep it to herself until she saw him at the party. He played it off when Goten had asked him why was she at his house last night. He told him what she had told Gohan. Same words and everything.  
  
He was keeping his promise. She knew he was going to follow her outside. It was the perfect time to tell him. The whole time she was debating it she should tell him or not.  
  
"I went in right after you left. I slipped in right before the nurse saw me. She was too busy to notice anyway. The smell was nasty. I had to power up to stop myself from vomiting. The old man next to Cameron saw me. He was screaming something about an angel coming to see him."  
  
Trunks powered down. He sat down next to her listening to every word like it was the secret of the universe.  
  
"I knocked him out. He wouldn't remember when he woke up. He would think it was a dream. I walked over to Cameron. He was looking to where you had thrown the ki ball at him. He didn't notice me until I was standing right in front of him," she continued.  
  
Pan went into some kind of trance as she spoke. It was like she was reliving the events; telling it as if it was some legend.  
  
"He looked up at me. He had a smirk on his face. I couldn't believe it. Even after you threaten him."  
  
"I see that you came back Panny." She spoke his words like he said them to her. Every word, every detail just as it took place.  
  
She was imagining it all over again. Trunks also went into a trance as he listened. It was like he was watching the events while she was speaking. It was like he was in her mind, reliving it just as she was. He felt every emotion that she felt as she spoke. The anger, and pain; the craving of just wanting to kill him. It was tantalizing.  
  
"You came back for more."  
  
"I didn't come back for that you sleaze. I came to warn you, stay away from Bra and Marron. Don't touch them. If I hear that you came with in a 5 miles radius of them. You will regret it severely."  
  
Trunks could feel the hate towards Cameron as she was speaking to him. She was holding herself back. She didn't want to kill him yet; she wanted to enjoy it as she did it. It was her nature to take it slowly. She wanted to scare him a few times before killing him.  
  
"Panny, come on you know you wanted to come back to me. I know you love me."  
  
"Love you, I don't love you, I loathe you."  
  
"Harsh words, don't you think?"  
  
"Cameron, shut the hell up. Listen to me. If you come near me or my family you will feel the wrath of a Saiyan."  
  
"A Saiyan. What a joke. You are scared. You wouldn't hurt me. You are too weak."  
  
This sent Pan over board. She formed a ki ball in her hand and threw it at him. He screamed in agony. She made sure that the ball wasn't enough power to kill him, but to hurt him. She expected him to make a full recovery before she carried out her punishment.  
  
"I'll show you weak." She walked over to his bedside. He was scrunched over. She pulled his face to hers before taking her hand to his manhood, just had before. She formed a ki ball. His eyes widen yet again.  
  
She loved the expression on his face. It was Fear. Just like he put fear on her. She raised it closer to his manhood, as soon as she had the effect that he wanted she made the ball disappear. Cameron had almost pissed in his pants.  
  
She looked at him mockingly. "Look who's scared now." His face went into relief when he saw the ball disappear. Pan, seeing this expression, grabbed his manhood in her hands. Stroking it softly. He looked at her surprised. Pan was very pleased that she was getting the reaction that she wanted. He was getting very aroused. His manhood was becoming extremely hard. He began to moan.  
  
She began to quicken the movements; he was about to release. When she crushed it with all her might. His eyes, that was full of pleasure, was now full of pain. His eyes watered as he cried in pain. He leaned over placing his hand on his member.  
  
Pan removed her hands and walked to the door, leaving. She glanced at him once more. "You come again. It will be worse." Pan then snuck back out before the nurse came back in.  
  
She came out of her trance as she spoke the last words. Trunks came back to reality when she suddenly became uneasy. Trunks was staring at her with the most indescribable expression. It was like his fathers'; it was unreadable.  
  
After a few moments, Pan spoke. "Trunks, say something."  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't the fact that she had done what she had done. It was like her. He would have been worried if she didn't do it. It wasn't like her, to be so mellow. She was always into confrontation, and settling situation her own way; then and there. What he didn't believe the most is that he felt everything that she felt. He saw everything that she saw. It was like he was there experiencing everything with her. She was in so much pain. It hurt him to see her like that.  
  
Pan continued to look at him. Trunks still didn't answer her. – Please Trunks say something. Don't leave me now. –  
  
Trunks came out of his thoughts. He had heard Pan in his mind. It was distinct. He on cue responded back to her. – Don't worry Pan. I won't leave you.-  
  
Pan looked at him confused. It was happening again. She heard him in her mind again. She was looking at him the whole time. His lips weren't moving. – What's going on?-  
  
- I have no clue. Can you hear me? -  
  
- Yes. -  
  
- What's going on? -  
  
- I don't know. -  
  
Just then Gohan came outside. He had felt Trunks's ki earlier, and waited until something happened. When he didn't feel it rise again, he came to check on him. He had felt Pan's ki with him. He thought something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Pan and Trunks turned to Gohan.  
  
"Nothing, Daddy. Just talking." Pan thought quickly. Trunks felt Pan a little uneasy. She was confused to what was happening too.  
  
"Trunks, I felt your ki earlier. What happened."  
  
"Nothing. Pan was just teasing me." Trunks was hoping that Gohan would buy it. He didn't feel like going into with him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
-Did he buy it?-  
  
-I think so- Pan responded.  
  
Trunks jumped. –I'm really confused. What happening between us?-  
  
-I don't know.-  
  
Gohan looked at the two. They seemed to be having a mental conversation. He became worried. –What if Pan and Trunks are…no it couldn't be possible! But it is, they are bonding.- He smiled mentally. –It's about time. I should of have explained it Pan earlier; but it isn't as much fun as letting them find out.-  
  
Gohan remembered when it was happening between him and Videl. It was hell. It took them two months to get the hang of it. Then, Chi-Chi told them of it, after the wedding; explaining that she knew all along. He was so mad, but happy all the same. It brought them closer. It was like it was special to him and Videl.  
  
He wanted Pan to experience it also. He chuckled slightly before he spoke again.  
  
"Pan, we really need to get going. Your mother is a bit restless."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye Trunks. They both took their leave, but not before Trunks said something to Pan. –We will talk about this later.-  
  
-Fine, see you.-  
  
Trunks watched as Pan and Gohan went inside. He was left to wonder what was going to happen between them. He walked back inside, up to his room. He was tired from all the conversation.  
  
He went to lie in his bed. He closed his eyes, before hearing grunts from down the hall. He was straining his ears to listen. As soon as he heard whom it was he groaned. Bulma was calling out Vegeta's name. And Vegeta was moaning. Trunks pushed the pillow over he ears…  
  
  
  
That's it for now. I hope you like it. It's my longest chapter. I'm updating it from R to NC-17. There should be some action between Trunks and Pan; but I'm not sure about a full lemon. I'll let you know though. Keep on Reviewing. NEXT CHAPTER: Cameron's Return. (Dark Princess)


	8. Cameron's Return

**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 8: Cameron's Return  
_  
_**  
  
Pan and Trunks's bond was getting stronger as the days went by. They used to telepathy to their advantage. When they were apart they would communicate through their link. Pan and Trunks grew closer to each other. Pan didn't keep anything from Trunks.  
  
Trunks stared to develop feelings for Pan. He had learned to keep it from her; he didn't know if the feeling was mutual. Pan, on the other hand, knew of her love for Trunks from a long time. She did the same as Trunks. It was hurting them even more though. Whenever they were apart they would have images of each other.  
  
It was another Saiyan customs. They more they hid it; they would experience other things. It was like their subconscious was trying to tell them other ways; but both being of proud families denied it.  
  
Pan and Trunks went to the park with Bra and Goten. It was their two-month anniversary; of course they had to bring Pan and Trunks. Bra knew of their feelings for each other. It was so obvious even Goten knew. She was just trying to edge them to the right direction.  
  
"Hey Pan, come here please."  
  
Pan stood up from where she was on the blanket. She had worn a beautiful black, skintight dress that hung on to every curve perfectly. It didn't show that much for the modest girl. Bra almost had to go Super Saiyan to get her into it though.  
  
Trunks almost pissed in his pants when he saw her. He had to hold himself back. She was breath taking to him. He never knew that she could look more gorgeous than she was already. He slapped himself; he couldn't control the bond any longer, if she was next to him for one more minute.  
  
"What wrong Bra?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied as they walked away from the guys.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Pan, tell him. It's perfect for you two. It's the right moment."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Fine, have it your way. He will find someone else, if you don't."  
  
"I'll tell him at the house."  
  
"Fine, but you better before you lose him. I know my brother; he's just like my father wants his way all the time." And with that said Bra walked back to the guys, leaving Pan to herself.  
  
Trunks sensed that Pan was confused. That was another great thing with the bond. It lets you know the other person's inner thoughts. It was convenient in this particular situation, but not always.  
  
Trunks walked over to Pan, "Panny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Bra just got me thinking."  
  
Trunks was just about to ask her about what when Bra told them that it was time to go. Goten had to train. Bra had promised him that she would let him train because they went out today.  
  
-Damn! -  
  
-What? –  
  
Trunks could of slapped himself. He had forgotten to close their link. – Nothing, It was just a beautiful day. I was hoping to stay out longer. –  
  
Pan knew that Trunks was lying. It was a very bad one, too. – Oh. –  
  
Pan followed Trunks to the car. She sighed. She was dreading this; telling Trunks. She didn't know what his reaction would be. She hoped a good one.  
  
Pan and Trunks were seated in the back of the car. Goten was driving. Him and Bra were sneaking lovey-dovey looks at each other. It was a little sickening for the couple in the back. Goten smirked at Bra knowingly.  
  
When they reached CC, Trunks and Pan stayed outside. Pan told Trunks in the car that she needed to talk to him. Bra winked at her as she went inside with Goten. He wanted to say good-bye.  
  
"I'll call you later, sweetie."  
  
"All right, Goten," stated a rather flushed Bra. She always blushed when he called her that. It sent chills down her back. She gave him a slight kiss before turning to go upstairs. Goten grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "You aren't getting away that fast."  
  
Before Bra could resist he leaned down for a more passionate kiss.  
  
It took Bra all her strength to pull back. He was rubbing his hands down her back. She smiled at him, "You better get going before Gohan makes you do double."  
  
Goten put a puppy dog face on. She giggled before turning him around to go through the door. She needed to take a cold shower. She almost couldn't keep herself control. Bra went upstairs after she felt Goten ki disappear.  
  
She took off her clothes and went into the shower. She didn't bother to dry herself off with her ki. She felt like taking her time today. Bra wrapped the towel around her body. She took the blow dryer and dried her hair. Her thought drifted off to Trunks and Pan outside. I wonder what they are doing out there.  
  
  
  
Pan was extremely nervous. She figured that Trunks felt it too because he was shifting uncomfortably. Pan, tell him. "Trunks."  
  
Trunks turned to face her. It's about time. Trunks looked her in her eyes as if she was searching for something.  
  
Pan continued, "I have something to tell you. I don't know if you will care, but I have to give it a shot…"  
  
"Pan, what are talking about?" Trunks was getting excited. He hoped she was going to say what he hoped she would.  
  
"Trunks, I'm in love with you."  
  
Trunks was taken aback with the statement. He looked on with disbelief. He couldn't believe that the words were coming out of her mouth. "Pan…I love you too."  
  
Pan ran in rejoice. She hugged him with everything that she could. Trunks hugged her back full force. Pan let go of him and looked into his eyes. She saw what she wanted to see all these years. Love. She leaned up for a kiss. Trunks looking at her figure leaned in to touch her lips.  
  
It was just like he thought. It was magical. The most sensuous thing that he had ever experienced. He felt her desire, lust, love, and all the years of pent up passion. He was somewhat shocked; but was even more surprised with his own desire for her. He responded with even more passion.  
  
All they could make sense of was their own two bodies. The passion, which only they would experience in each other's presence. They soon forgot their surroundings.  
  
Bra, who was until now looking on, turned around, only to see Cameron. She was startled. She had known that he was in the hospital for some accident according to Pan. Bra looked nervously to the ground. She was still in her towel, which made her even more nervous.  
  
"Hey Bra." He looked like he did from before, but something was different about his eyes. It looked dangerous; there was a glint of something in his eyes. It looked like lust, and something else, but it was unreadable.  
  
"Umm…Hi Cameron." she replied looking up.  
  
Cameron's gaze was on Trunks and Pan. "So it looks like they are together."  
  
Something in his voice sent chills down her back. It made her more scared, "Yeah."  
  
Cameron gaze moved from the window to Bra's body. He looked hungrily over her body. – It looks almost like Pan's. - Bra backed away from him even more. She was about to turn around to get some clothes on; when he turned her around. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Please, let me go." She stated even more scared. She wanted to run for help, but something told her that he wouldn't let her.  
  
"No, why don't you stay with me?"  
  
"Cam, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, what makes you think that?" he replied huskily. He began to back her towards the bed. She saw lust and desire in his eyes. She tried to push him off of her. He, being of stronger body composition, pushed himself on to her.  
  
"Cam…Stop." replied Bra. His weight was unbearable.  
  
Cameron held her hands with his and climbed on top of her. He had her straddled. It was almost unbearable strength for her. Cameron knew that Bra couldn't turn into Super Saiyan. He took off her towel.  
  
He ran his hand up and down her body. He lingered around her breasts, squeezing them gently. She tried to push him off. He looked as if he wasn't fazed. "Please, stop." She pleaded one more time.  
  
"Pan, stop it. You know that you want it."  
  
Bra stopped in her tracks. He thought that she was Pan. She didn't understand, but then something clicked. Pan and Trunks disappeared just about the time Cameron went into the hospital. The same time her mother started to accuse Trunks of Cameron being in the hospital. He must have done this to Pan.  
  
Fear rose up in Bra. He wouldn't stop then. Bra hoped that someone would come; but instead she screamed. "GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" …  
  
  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. Look out for the NEXT CHAPTER: The Unexpected. Keep on reviewing. (Pochahontas82). The next chapter is a bit eccentric; I wanted to spice it up a little. Everything will be explained throughout the story or maybe even next chapter.


	9. The Unexpected

**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 9: The Unexpected  
  
**  
  
Goten was blocking a punch from Gohan. This workout seemed different. Goten wasn't putting much effort into his punches and kicks. Gohan could feel it too. He was about to question it, but figured that he would take this opportunity to teach him a lesson. Gohan learned the hard way to always focus during a sparring match.  
  
Ever since he left Capsule Corp., Goten had been feeling like something was about to happen. He didn't want to leave Bra, but he needed this workout. He also figured that Trunks would be there if anything was to happen.  
  
He was in the middle of a series of counter-attacks when he heard a piercing screaming in his mind. He stopped suddenly in pain, only to be punched and kicked in the gut by Gohan. Goten fell to the ground holding his head, he screamed in agonizing pain.  
  
Gohan looked down to his younger as if this was a joke; but nonetheless it wasn't. Realizing it, he rushed to his side. Gohan moved forward towards Goten. "Goten! What's wrong?"  
  
Goten was doubled over in pain. "Goten!" he screamed once more.  
  
Goten managed to squeeze out "Bra."  
  
With that said, Gohan instantly knew what was going on. He quickly picked Goten up and Instant Transmission to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Upon his entrance onto Capsule Corp., Gohan transported to a nearby room, a couple of doors down from Bra's. He put Goten down, making sure that he was stable on his own two feet. "Goten! You have to walk on your own now! Do you understand!"  
  
Goten groaned in pain, whatever that was happening to Bra must have been horrible for him to be in this much pain. His bond was stronger than he thought. They were already experiencing some side effects of the bond; but this was way too much for him. At first, he fought it, trying to keep her out of his head. He like Trunks and Gohan didn't know what was going on. So upon him ignoring it, it got stronger until he acknowledged it.  
  
"Goten, listen to me. You have to try to reach out to Bra. You have to find out what's wrong before you go off and find her. The last thing you need is for both of you to be put into danger!"  
  
Goten followed Gohan's directions and focused onto Bra's thoughts. He felt an immense amount of emotions swirling throughout his mind. He tried to focus on her strongest emotion. FEAR.  
  
Goten realizing it tried to concentrate on communicating with her. –Bra! Talk to me. -  
  
Bra realizing that Goten was trying to talk to her opened their link. – Help! –  
  
- What's going on? -  
  
-It's Cameron! Goten, he's trying to rape me. –  
  
Bra felt Goten's ki flare up to amazing power. She had never felt it at that level before. She was now even a little bit remorseful for Cameron's fate…but we all know that a little doesn't count, right?  
  
Cameron felt it go up too. Good, my plan is working! Once he's here I will have him where I want him.  
  
Gohan eyes widen, Goten has never met this power before! What's going on? He was about to question him; but the look in his eyes was some thing you were not to mess with. He had seen it once before. Goku had that look before defeating Frieza.  
  
Goten felt for Bra's ki. The pain that he once felt was now replaced with rage. Pure rage. He himself was terrified at his level of power. He found it. She was in her room. Her ki was flaring up abnormally.  
  
"Gohan! Stay here, come when called!" he said with venom in his voice.  
  
Goten lowered his ki from being undetected by Cameron. Even Cameron could feel ki. He didn't feel the power level change in Goten because it was such a drastic change it was undetectable by a human. Or at least thought so by Goten.  
  
He was thinking in blind rage. He wasn't in the right sense of mind. He IT into her room behind Cameron. He had already removed the towel from what Goten observed. He was now removing his own clothes, making sure that he arms were still pinned.  
  
"Now, Pan, this won't hurt THAT MUCH!" stated Cameron. He had this tone to his voice. It was indescribable. Goten knew why Bra was so defenseless. This made him even madder.  
  
"I'm not Pan. Get off of me!" Bra tried to push him yet again. It was no use. He was too powerful for her.  
  
Goten had to keep himself from pouncing onto Cameron. He feared that he would have hurt Bra during the process.  
  
Cameron refused to listen to her. "Shut up, whore."  
  
That was the last straw for Goten. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Goten as he went for Cameron's head.  
  
Cameron turned around just in time to doge out of Goten's attack. Goten was too strong though. He flipped over and was in front of Cameron.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" stated Goten as he pushed Cameron towards the wall before turning to Bra. "BRA, GET OUT NOW!"  
  
Bra did as she was told, but not without grabbing her towel. She went to go find Trunks and Gohan. She had felt Gohan's ki earlier.  
  
  
  
Goten turned back to face Cameron. He had a menacing look on his features. Cameron looked into Goten's eyes and for once feared for his life. Please work, Cameron thought to him self. Goten was normally goofy and a really good person; but you couldn't see it now.  
  
Goten pushed Cameron harder in to wall. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU WERE DOING WITH HER?"  
  
Cameron gulped, but still held his composure. "Oh that whore, nothing just adding her to my collection."  
  
This made Goten, even more pissed off. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
"First, I went after Victoria, then Melissa, after her Paula…but the biggest conquest was Pan. She was the hardest to seduce. You would think after a few years you would catch on."  
  
Goten looked at him, he thought that Bra was Pan. He was even more confused. This was supposed to be one of his best friends, and here he was listing girls that he had attacked. Goten began to soften up on his grip. It looked as if Cameron wasn't aware of his actions. So Goten played along.  
  
"What are talking about?"  
  
"All those girls were easy," he continued, " Pan was the hardest. She always had her eyes for Trunks." He started to laugh. "You know the funny thing. Trunks isn't that bad looking, I could understand her attraction immediately."  
  
Goten was taken aback, yet disgusted at the same time. Cameron didn't know what the hell he was talking about or at least thought so. He was just mumbling on and on. Goten couldn't get mad anymore. His ki went down to normal.  
  
Cameron continued, "Not many people understood me; but you did Goten."  
  
Goten looked up. What the fuck is he talking about now! "Huh?"  
  
Cameron raised his hand to cup Goten's face. Cameron's expression had changed.  
  
"Goten, you know that I was always attracted to you, right?"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?"  
  
"Don't fight it." He leaned closer to his ears whispering, "Since I couldn't have Pan, at least I can have you."  
  
Goten's eyes went wide…  
  
  
  
That's it for now. I told you it was a bit eccentric. I swear this goes with the outline of the story, don't worry everything will get explained in the next couple of chapters. So don't worry. I hope that I still have everyone's interest in the story. I was a little bit worried. NEXT CHAPTER: Seduction. (Pochahontas82) 


	10. Seduction

**Unexpected Occurrences  
Chapter 10: Seduction  
**  
  
  
Many thoughts were racing throughout Goten's mind. He didn't know what to do. First, Cameron was one of his best friends; then, he's attacking his girlfriend; after that, he was listing girls that he attacked previously; next, he mentions his obsession of Pan; and now, he's admitting attraction to him. It was too much.  
  
Goten was cornered into the wall by Cameron. Cameron had this look in his eyes: it was one of a demented mind. Goten was frozen in place. If he was confused before he was more than confused now.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?"  
  
"You heard me. I said that I was attracted to you."  
  
"I thought that's what you said." Goten gulped.  
  
Cameron's hand moved down towards Goten's chest. "You are always on my mind."  
  
Cameron started to feel around Goten torso, pausing around ever curve and muscle. He was about to lean in for a kiss before Goten slipped down to the ground.  
  
Goten knew Cameron too well, he would never do this. He was up to something; Goten knew it. He just didn't know what. Goten was going to stall until he found out. Bra knew better than to bring people in unless he asked for it. He was safe for now.  
  
Goten crawled through his legs and was about to walk to the door, when Cameron quickly re-positioned himself to be in front of the door.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Goten.  
  
"I have my ways," he started, "So stop fighting."  
  
Goten did the exact opposite, he looked towards the window, it was open from when Bra was staring out of it earlier. He tried to put his gaze somewhere else so that Cameron wouldn't see notice. Too late!  
  
He locked the door and ran towards the window. Cameron knew that Goten wouldn't try anything else. Capsule Corp. had many traps in case of intruders, even though it wasn't needed being that Saiyans were living there.  
  
He locked the window and walked towards him. Goten was getting pissed off, he was sick of the games. He could attack Cameron whenever he wanted; he just needed the right time to do it.  
  
Goten didn't want to get mad before hand, so he calmed down.  
  
"I don't know why you just won't keep still." Cameron stated, but not before continuing on under his breath, "I need to get you where I want you, Pan should be in here any moment."  
  
Upon hearing this, Goten smirked to himself, Thank Kami, for Saiyan hearing! It was pay back now. Goten was too pissed to be rationalizing this in his mind. He didn't understand where it was coming from, but Goten just followed his instincts. For once he wasn't going to fight it.  
  
"Fine…you want me, then come here." Goten replied seductively.  
  
Cameron had to do a double take to fully understand him. "W-What?"  
  
"You heard me, I said come here."  
  
Cameron didn't know what to do, he was slightly scared, but he just continued on hoping that Goten would falter.  
  
Goten had his plan in mind, and he was going to carry it out to the fullest. He had to, if he wanted to stop Cameron.  
  
Cameron walked to him. Goten tugged onto his shirt bringing him to the bed. Cameron followed him obediently. He let his eyes wander around Cameron's body, letting the look of lust appear onto his face.  
  
He was having fun, to say the least. It was going to be one of his biggest accomplishments. He was going to enjoy killing Cameron, slowly and painfully. Cameron did the ultimate crime against him. He went against his trust and respect. He didn't deserve to live, he almost hurt the two most precious things in his life: Pan and Bra.  
  
Cameron was stupid; he didn't know what Goten was fully capable of. He underestimated him.  
  
  
  
"That's a good boy!" Goten chimed mindlessly.  
  
He had placed Cameron on the bed. Goten had now straddled him down. He began removing his shirt. He stared at it for a moment before continuing his motions. He was feeling on Cameron's chest in an attempt to make him fall for his plan.  
  
Cameron was resistant until that moment. He then let go; he was falling into Goten's plan. He was responsive to his touch; getting into the feeling of Goten gently rubbing over his chest. He was almost in pure ecstasy; he was imagining that it was Pan.  
  
Cameron let his guard down, forgetting all that he was to do. He forgot his situation. Goten realizing this, took full control, he grabbed one of Bra's bandanas that was on the nightstand and wrapped it around Cameron's eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" moaned Cameron.  
  
"It's a surprise!" Goten replied.  
  
Goten went into to the bathroom and reached for some of Bra's massaging oil. He would return it later. Goten made sure it was vanilla; he wasn't too fond of the smell. He walked back to Cameron who kept still surprisingly. He returned to the position that he was earlier and began to massage Cameron's torso.  
  
Cameron moaned in pleasure. Goten wasn't doing much. Cameron was imagining other things. Goten shuddered at the thought, but he forced himself to finish what he started. Bra and Pan was his constant reminder of why he was doing it.  
  
"Relax…," Goten whispered, "I'll be back."  
  
Cameron nodded in response.  
  
Goten went into Bra's drawer. Bra had showed him where she hid her 'toys'. Goten was glad only he knew where they were. He grabbed two handcuffs; they were Saiyan proof, her mother made it for certain things he didn't want to mention.  
  
He returned to Cameron. He took the handcuffs and put it on Cameron hands and feet, making sure that he put around the headboard so that he couldn't escape.  
  
Goten removed the bandana. "Open your eyes…"  
  
Cameron was brought to reality, "What are you doing?"  
  
Goten got closer to him, ki ball in hand. "I am doing you a favor."…  
  
  
  
I think that was a good place to end it. I know it wasn't as good as the other chapters, but I was in a rush to finish this chapter for three reasons. The first two being: my best friend and my boyfriend. I think they were going to kill me if I didn't write a new chapter, according to my best friend words "You can't rape Goten, that's my baby!" and my boyfriend "I haven't read the 10th chapter." and then preceding to give me the look. I didn't have much of a choice; but I would do anything for both of them and the including the last reason, and that's to everyone that's reading this. I was thinking of ending last chapter with a totally different way, ending the story, but I decided against it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Keep it up…NEXT CHAPTER: Answered Questions. (Pochahontas82) 


	11. Answered Questions

Unexpected Occurrences  
  
Chapter 11: Answered Questions  
  
  
  
Cameron shut his eyes, he was expecting Goten to attack, but it never came to him. Cameron hesitated to open his eyes, when he did he saw the ki ball disappear. Goten was in front of him pacing back and forth. He looked as if he was going over something in his mind.  
  
Cameron tried to pry his hands to he side of him, forgetting that he was still in the handcuffs. "Damn It"  
  
Goten turned his gaze on him, "Thought that you could get out of there didn't you."  
  
Cameron shifted slightly; the way that Goten said it was a little unnerving, "No."  
  
"Now that I have you this way; do you care to explain to me why you threatened my niece?"  
  
"No."  
  
Goten gaze turned into a disturbing one. "I don't think that you are in the position of denying me the answer to my question." He moved closer towards him. "Now, strike one; gets you an semi-punishment. Push me even more and I will think of a harsher way to die."  
  
"I'm not scared of you."  
  
"Really?" Goten said, "Let's see about that when the other Z fighters take their turn in beating you up after they find out about Pan." He paused for effect. Cameron now had fear written in his eyes. "I didn't even mention Bra, yet." Cameron was now almost pissing in his pants.  
  
"Y-you wouldn't!, would you?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Cameron shook his head in response.  
  
"Precede then."  
  
"Do you know how it feels to be in love with some one your whole friendship and its not reciprocated? It's one of the worse feelings in the world. I was in love with Pan, when she chose Trunks, I wanted to kill him or hurt him. My love for her changed to hate. I despised her and him. I was going to make Trunks pay for what he did to me, the best way I knew how. Pan." Goten who was listening to the whole thing, held his hand in a fist. He didn't want to kill him yet. "And Bra?"  
  
"Oh her, when it failed with Pan, I went after her. She was an easy target. She's not all that bright and she couldn't fight."  
  
Goten was about to jump him. "That still doesn't explain me!" said a female voice.  
  
Pan and Trunks were at the door. They managed to come in un-noticed. Cameron looked behind Goten. He was more scared than before; "ANSWER ME!"  
  
Pan was pissed off, more than they wanted her to be.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I said how does that explain me?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Don't play with me!"  
  
"I'm not trying to." Cameron started, but then began to start trailing off.  
  
"EXCUSE ME, REPEAT THAT A LITTLE LOUDER!" Pan yelled, hurting Trunks and Goten's sensitive hearing.  
  
Cameron's eyes tried to wonder off anywhere, but her. How he wanted to be anywhere, but there right now. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to face Pan, or the other Z fighters; but he's ego got in the way. He wasn't about to lose even if the odds were against him.  
  
"I said that I wasn't trying to anymore."  
  
"Good." Pan smirked; she loved being in control of the situation. The man in front of her was going to pay for what he did to her and her friend. "Now back to my previous question; how does that explain me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you mean?," she mocked, "How dare you act stupid? You are no position to be asking me that question." She began to form a ki ball in her hand. She was getting anger more and more by each second. "You explained Trunks and Bra, but you never mentioned the reason why you went after me. Do you care to explain?"  
  
"I thought you got it." The fear that was once in Cameron's voice was now replaced with confidence. He showed no remorse or fear right then; there wasn't even a hint of it in his voice. This caught Pan off guard. "I love you."  
  
That's it for now. Sorry for not updating in two months, even though Fan Fiction wasn't working for the past couple of weeks. I have been slipping up. I promised that once Fan Fiction is back up. I will start my normal schedule of updating once every week. This story will soon be coming to an end shortly. I hope that my readers are still out there, enjoying it. Please review and tell me how this story is. Flames accepted. NEXT CHAPTER: Bye-Bye Cameron. (Pochahontas82) 


	12. Bye-Bye Cameron

Unexpected Occurrences  
  
Chapter 12: Bye-Bye Cameron  
  
  
  
"Bull!" stated a rather appalled Pan.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Excuse Me." mocked Pan. "Where do you get off say that? How do use that excuse against me. LOVE isn't a reason to rape someone. Cameron, you are full of shit. How dare you?" Pan now raised the ki ball; she began to power up to Super Saiyan.  
  
She was sick and tired of Cameron lies and manipulation. He was a deceitful man, which deserved to die. He went after her friend. She was tired of hiding from him. In reality, she was letting him go free to do it again. Who was to say that he wasn't going to do it again in the future? If she didn't do something about it now, she might as well of gave him the ok to do it to other women in the future. She was going to save future victims from him. No one should have to go through this.  
  
Pan's level exceed normal Saiyan level and was now peaking to Super Saiyan level. As she breached her power, she threw the ki ball at Cameron. He twitched waiting for the impact; but it never came. He felt an immense amount of heat near his body. He glanced towards it. Pan had thrown the ball at the handcuffs. He looked back at her.  
  
Pan began to look frustrated. "UNCLE GOTEN! Why didn't they break off?"  
  
"They're Saiyan Proof."  
  
"Take them off please." stated Pan rather calmly. Goten did what Pan told him to. She looked dangerously calm and he didn't like that.  
  
"Get up!" demanded Pan, when she saw that they were off.  
  
Cameron did as he was requested.  
  
"I was always taught to not fight when a man was down. So I'll give you the chance to defend yourself before I kill you."  
  
Cameron smirked, he knew that she would win; but he had other things in mind.  
  
Pan got into fighting stance. Cameron followed suit. Trunks and Goten stayed clear. They didn't want to get caught in Pan's way.  
  
"Begin."  
  
Pan powered down to normal level, she wanted this to be fair. She smirked at that thought; fair; that was funny. She was going to kick his ass from kingdom come to hell and back.  
  
Cameron began, he was slightly weak from being handcuffed to the bed; but he wasn't going to show that he was hurt. He kicked Pan towards her lower back, she easily doge the kick and immediately countered by grabbing his leg and swing him towards they wall. He stood up painfully.  
  
Pan smirked, "This is too easy."  
  
"Go easy on him. I want to finish him off."  
  
"Trunks, I'll try, but I can't make any promises." She replied through their link. She could feel Trunks smirking. "This is going to be fun."  
  
Cameron took this as an opportunity to attack. He saw that she was concentrating on something else. "Pan, look out!" Pan quickly responded by giving a blow to Cameron's head. He didn't know what hit him. As he regained composure, Pan applied more attacks. As this continued, Cameron's pants had been severely ripped into pieces. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. He was bleeding severely from his head. Pan merely had a ripped a cut on her arm from when she started to become sloppy. That was one of the only hits that he managed to get in.  
  
Cameron was breathing harshly, where compared to Pan, who hadn't even broke a sweat. This wasn't going as he had expected. He knew within a matter of minutes he was going to either faint or die from the loss of blood. He began to fall to the ground; trying to brace himself on something.  
  
Pan walked toward the useless waste of space, also known as Cameron, and smiled at him. She bent down to meet his eye level. She got close enough to hear his difficulty in his breathing. "I'm going to enjoy killing you. To make you feel the amount of pain you put me in."  
  
She stood back up. She raised her power level to the peek level. She was going to do her family's signature move. "KA-MA-" she began. Trunks and Goten and who had been watching the whole exchange of fighting, couldn't believe that she was going to use that move on him. They knew that she was pissed off, but not to the point that she would actually kill him. They may have hated him, but not enough to finish off his life.  
  
"Pan, DON'T DO IT!" screamed Trunks through their link.  
  
"I have to Trunks."  
  
"Pan, it's not worth it. Please stop, before you do something you are going to regret."  
  
"Believe me, Trunks. I won't ever regret this."  
  
"Pan, listen to me. How are we going to explain this to the police? Nonetheless, the other Z fighters. Pan, think about this before you do it."  
  
"Trunks, I know what I'm doing; please believe me."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Please, don't be like that. I'm doing this for everyone."  
  
Pan continued, "HA-MA" The events following this happened so fast. When Pan finished the words, all she saw was a big blast and a flash of blue light. When she opened her eyes, she saw her father draped over Cameron's body. He wasn't hurt by the blast.  
  
"Pan, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed an outraged Gohan.  
  
"Dad, move out of my way." replied a clueless Pan.  
  
"No, not until you explain this."  
  
"Move, I'll tell you later."  
  
"Pan, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT."  
  
"LISTEN TO HER." replied Vegeta from the doorway. Pan now took this time to realize all that who was in the room. She saw that Vegeta was in the doorway with her grandfather. Trunks and Goten were still in their positions from before. And Gohan was draped over a rather shaken up Cameron.  
  
"What?" asked Gohan, ticked off from his daughter's disrespect for him.  
  
"Listen to the brat. Move out of her way."  
  
"No, not until I get a explanation from Pan."  
  
"Daddy, please move out of the way." replied Pan, "You don't understand."  
  
It was now, Trunks turn to speak up, "Gohan, don't listen to her."  
  
Pan glanced at Trunks with disbelief on her face. She couldn't believe he just said. "Trunks, what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Pan, this is wrong and you and I both know it."  
  
"What are you talking about, Trunks?" asked Goku from the doorway. Trunks glanced from Goku, back to Pan in an apologetic way. "I'm sorry." He said through their link.  
  
Pan merely looked down.  
  
"First, call the cops, before I tell you any of this. I don't need you guys to react right now."  
  
Within a matter of minutes, the police took Cameron to jail. They said they would need some statements for the court. Trunks agreed and went to the living room, followed by the Z fighters and the others. After, all the commotion had settled down. Trunks gave Pan one more look, as if it was an apology.  
  
"Now, that we are all here like you requested. What is this all about?" stated a slightly confused Chi-Chi.  
  
That's it for now. I hope that you liked it. It's 1:00am and I'm slightly wired. A couple of more chapters and this will all come to an end. I also hoped that this chapter made some sense. Please Review. I would like to hear from you all. Tell me what you think. NEXT CHAPTER: Explanations. (Pochahontas82) 


	13. Explanations

Unexpected Occurrences  
  
Chapter 13: Explanations  
  
  
  
"Please sit down. I think that it will be better for all of us." Trunks started. Everyone followed his instructions. They felt that they should give him the benefit of the doubt, if he was looking as stoic as he was now.  
  
Trunks had changed considerably since the situation with Pan had occurred. The once 'man whore' was now changed, into a reasonable young man. He had grown respect from the other Z fighters. So right now his antics were taken with deep respect; if he were to have told them to sit down a couple of months earlier they would have laughed in his face. He was proud that he earned the respect of his fellow family and friends.  
  
Pan, on the other hand was pissed off that Trunks had stopped her from killing Cameron, and also for calling all of the Z fighters. All she needed was for them to think less of her. Not only was she 'their little baby', but now she would be looked down upon. She should of known that Cameron had something up his sleeve. She was a smart girl, right? Then why was she so dumb with Cameron? This she couldn't grasp herself.  
  
Trunks made sure that everyone looked comfortable enough before beginning. He glanced at Pan; she was furious and it was evident in her expression. "All right, I'm sure everyone's wondering what's going on."  
  
Pan mind was working overtime. She didn't want to see the disappointment. She stood up abruptly.  
  
- Where are you going? - Trunks asked through their link.  
  
- I'm getting out of here. I don't want to see their reactions. It's bad enough you betrayed me. - She replied angrily.  
  
- Pan, I didn't betray you. You knew that this day was coming. You can't avoid it any longer. I just started it sooner. -  
  
- Sure Trunks! You're always so innocent. - She stated hotly. She was getting more pissed off. She knew that he was right, and for once she was backing down.  
  
- I'm going to act like you didn't say that. I know you are just pissed off -  
  
"Fuck Off" she replied, everyone who was watching their quiet conversation was now really confused. It was obvious that Pan was angry from before, but for her to say that something must be wrong.  
  
This is when Videl saw it fit to step in. "Now Pan, I'm sure that you are just angry over something. If you just sit down." Her mother started. Pan glanced over to her. Her mother didn't deserve to be back talked, so she only fulfilled her request and sat down, but not before glancing at Trunks one last time.  
  
Trunks thanked Videl silently. * Lord only knows what would have happened if I had spoken again *  
  
"Now that has been settled. I can continue."  
  
  
  
Trunks then over the next hour explained what had taken place over the last couple of months. Everyone expressions was varied as he spoke. All the women looked appalled and looked as of they were to faint from all the information. And the men's looked as if they could kill, even Vegeta had expressed some type of emotion. His face had a look if KILL on it. Trunks and Goten had to restrain Gohan and Goku from going down to the station and killing Cameron themselves.  
  
Bulma spoke up after the commotion from the older Saiyan men had died down. "Pan?" She had been watching Pan since the exchange of conversation with Trunks earlier till now. She looked as if she was scared. Bulma only had sympathy for her. For someone her age to experience such events, and then feel like she couldn't say anything it was horrible.  
  
Pan looked up for the first time. Everyone had his or her gazes on her now. They hadn't really noticed she was in the room even though the whole situation was evolved around her. "Y-yes?" she replied hesitantly.  
  
Bulma just smiled at her frighten tone. "Are you all right?"  
  
Pan looked shocked; it was the first time anyone had asked if she was all right except for that one time Trunks did. Everyone assumed that she was fine, because she was a strong person. Damn, she thought she was all right; but now that Bulma asked her she wasn't sure if she was.  
  
"I wasn't, but now I am." She replied smiling.  
  
"Good."  
  
Pan looked around the room; everyone was now staring at her. They looked hurt. She felt bad; she knew what she now had to say. "I'm sorry everyone," she stated looking towards the floor.  
  
Everyone was contemplating on what to say. They had hushed themselves into an awkward silence. "It's all right." Pan looked up to the speaker. All gazes following her. She smiled; it was no other than Vegeta.  
  
She was glad to hear it from him. It meant that everyone was feeling the same way. Everyone just shook his or her heads in agreement. With that Bulma stated happily, "I think that I speak for everyone. We don't blame you. I'm actually glad that you didn't kill Cameron; it would have made you weaker by doing that. You prove that he couldn't get to you. And by that, you proved that he couldn't destroy your spirit."  
  
"I agree with Bulma. I'm proud of you, Pan." stated Chi-Chi, "I think we all are."  
  
"YEAH!!!" everyone yelled confidently.  
  
Pan looked as if she were going to cry. "Thank You!"  
  
Everyone smiled back.  
  
"Let's have a party! To celebrate Pan's victory." stated rather smug looking Bra.  
  
  
  
Everyone was having the time of their lives. They were all making their rounds towards Pan, congratulating her and whatnot. She noticed that one person wasn't in the party. She felt for his ki and followed it outside.  
  
  
  
I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Within the next two chapters this story should be coming to an end. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend, he went to California for a little bit, and I miss him. So I wrote this just for him. Also, I'm not the type of person of to mention stories, but my best friend, Dark Saiyan Lady, wrote this cute story "On Bended Knee" Goten/Bra fic. I hope that some of you will show your support and R/R. I also wanted to thank everyone for review to my story. It means a lot to me. NEXT CHAPTER: Sweet Nothings (POCHAHONTAS82) 


	14. Sweet Nothings

Unexpected Occurrences  
  
Chapter 14: Sweet Nothings  
  
Pas was very uncertain about Trunks reaction from the earlier conversation. 'Fuck Off' rang throughout her mind; she knew that it wasn't his fault. She didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, it just came out in the heat of the moment.  
  
She followed his ki. He was outside at place that they first talked at the party. They hadn't been there since that talk. She walked slowly towards him. She didn't know what to expect, especially since he wasn't inside the house.  
  
Trunks had felt her ki since she walked outside the house. He was waiting for her to approach him. He silently smirked to himself, 'she actually came'. He felt her gaze on him for sometime now. Finally after a few moments, "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Pan was startled; he looked like he was deep in thought about something. She was just waiting for the perfect time. 'Well that was thrown out of the window.' She thought amused to herself.  
  
"Can I sit down?" she asked questionably.  
  
He smirked as he moved over. "Enjoying the party?" he asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, Bulma made Vegeta get up and dance," she chuckled, "it was rather amusing until some woman started to hit on him. Bulma bitch slapped her out the house."  
  
Trunks started to laugh with her, "Was it a blonde-haired woman?"  
  
Pan thought for a moment, "Actually, it was. How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, that was Elizabeth Adams. She used to be one of mother's employees, until a couple of months ago when she hit on father at a company party. Mother fired her on the spot. Every since then she's been trying to hit on father."  
  
Pan was taking in what Trunks had just said to her; all of a sudden realization hit her. "That was the same woman a month ago. Your mother had used her as a punching bag. It took my grandfather and my dad to get her off of her. I remember now. She was a bitch from what I remember."  
  
Trunks laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
  
They both stayed like that for a while, until an awkward silence crept up. The tension all of a sudden built up again. Pan now remembered why she came out there in the first place.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked scared.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have said that. It was very uncalled for." she said looking down towards the ground.  
  
Trunks stood silent for a moment. He had already forgiven her. He knew that she would never intentionally say that unless provoked. And that was something he fell in love with. He could feel her uneasiness. "Well," he started, "I'm not sure I can forgive you that easily. The things you said hurt me."  
  
Pan looked up; she didn't know what to do. She was about to tear up until she saw the smug look on his face. 'So you want to play games then. I'll show you.'  
  
"Oh, I see." she stated trying to sound down.  
  
"Yeah," he continued, "betrayal was such a strong word to use. Then, fuck off. Now that I think of it, I shouldn't forgive you. Unless . . ."  
  
She gazed into his eyes, tearing up just to add an effect. "Unless what?"  
  
"You give me something in return." he said huskily. He knew she would never do such a thing. She would easily had kicked him in the private area, then walk off in a pissed off.  
  
Pan knew exactly what he was thinking. She was going to give him the surprise of his life. "What do you want me to do?" she asked seductively, earning her a surprised look.  
  
"W-well, um, I would, um, huh?" he was tongue-tied. He couldn't form a sentence if his life depended on it.  
  
She smirked at the results she was getting from him. "Are you tongue-tied? Who would have thought the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS was getting tongue-tied over a measly girl?" she mocked.  
  
Trunks just stared blankly at her. He was unsure of the things. This was defiantly not going the way that he wanted it to go. "No, it's just that, um." He saw the look that Pan had on her face.  
  
- Got you. - she said through their link.  
  
"Argh. that wasn't funny." he replied out loud.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have played with me like that." she said hotly as she turned around trying to play mad. She loved seeing him bow down to her mercy. What girl doesn't?  
  
"What? How do you? I was just joking."  
  
"So."  
  
"How does this always happen? I always turn out as the bad guy. It's not fair I tell you." he whined aloud.  
  
Pan turned to face him victory evident on her face, "That's what you get for not accepting my apology right away."  
  
Trunks just sighed in defeat, "Pan - 4; Trunks - 3"  
  
She closed the gap between them. He was looking into her eyes searching for the answer for his silent plea. Upon finding it, it reacted on impulse. He leaned down for a well-deserved kiss that they both needed.  
  
Pan pulling away asked, "So does this mean you accept my apology?"  
  
He looked up, as if he were thinking about it. Pan playful hit his arm, "Stop that, and please answer my question."  
  
"What do you think?" he asked leaning down for another kiss. Pan just replied happily. She was content in knowing that finally this whole ordeal with Cameron was finally over.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the long overdue for an update, but this is coming to an end next chapter. I was just looking at the reviews for this story. I never expected it to reach 200 reviews. I'm so flattered by all of you guys support. I thank you all. Oh yeah, I have a question that I desperately need an answer to. I'm going to be a one-year fan of this site in November and I must have read thousands of stories here and I still have no idea what OOC means. Thank you for correcting me (Smiles) Can anyone answer this question? I think it's going to drive me nuts. Well, thanx again to everyone that reviewed. And look out for the NEXT CHAPTER: Epilogue. (POCHAHONTAS82) 


	15. Epilogue

Unexpected Occurrences  
  
Chapter 15: Epilogue  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan finally made there way back into the house. Trunks went to go get him something to drink. Everyone looked like they were having the time of their lives. They were enjoying themselves immensely. Bulma and Vegeta were dancing on the dance floor. Well actually, Bulma was dancing and Vegeta had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Goku and Chi-Chi were at the buffet table. Pan smiled as she watched Chi-Chi yelling at Goku for eating all of the food.  
  
'Just like always.'she thought to herself.  
  
You would have never thought that just a couple of hours ago. Cameron tried to rape Bra. Then, was seduced by Goten. And then almost fried and killed by Pan. It seemed like everyone was past the shock of all the events that took place during those last couple of months. It was like old times, but Pan couldn't forget so easily. She was going to do all that she could so that Cameron could be punished they way that he should. In many ways Trunks was right for not killing Cameron. Pan just hope that Cameron would live in fear of remembering what he tried to do.  
  
Now looking back on everything; Pan was satisfied with the outcome of it all. She thought that everything that happened turned out for the best. If she didn't have such good friends and family, she doesn't know how she would have made through it all.  
  
Pan thought of Trunks, if she didn't have him there since the beginning. She wouldn't have even thought of what else that could of happen. She couldn't have been raped and knowing her would have reacted in a totally different way. She smiled, 'Thank Dende for him.'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Trunks asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
Pan leaned her head back against his chest. "You," she replied.  
  
Trunks turned her around so that she would be facing him. "Really?" he asked cockily. His eyebrow was raised slightly.  
  
Pan giggled at the sight, "Yes."  
  
Trunks broke into a grin, "I'm just so irresistible I know."  
  
Pan hit him on his arm, "Shut up."  
  
Trunks smiled as he leaned down for a kiss. Pan responded happily. Trunks pulled back, "I love you Pan."  
  
Pan smiled, "I love you too."  
  
They returned to party. Bra and Goten were on the couch talking. Trunks and Pan joined in at the last minute only to here Bra scream out 'yes.' It looks like Goten just asked her to marry him.  
  
Pan smiled, "I'm very happy for you two."  
  
Bra got up and started running throughout the party. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"  
  
Goten just sweat dropped as he followed his fiancée around the party trying to control her from herself.  
  
Pan turned to Trunks, "It's about time he asked her."  
  
Trunks nodded his head in agreement, "How would you react if I ask you?" he asked timidly.  
  
Pan eyes widened, "Are you serious?"  
  
Trunks nodded his head. Pan just sat there dumb-founded.  
  
"So.is that a yes?"  
  
"Damn right it is." she said not at a loss for words anymore.  
  
Trunks just smiled at her. "Good," he said as he stood up.  
  
Pan raised her eyebrow in question, "Why?"  
  
"Because I all ready told everyone that we were."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes as she stood up, "You ass."  
  
"I know, but you love me."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." she replied as they walked hand-in-hand to their parents.  
  
That's it. It looks like that this story has finally come to an end. I hoped that everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I want to thank everyone for reviewing to my story. I appreciated it immensely. Also, I wanted to thank the following: Lady Tomboy, Crystal Universe, ills, animegirl-mika, James, moo, and Jupitarian Princess for telling me what OOC meant. I'm no longer confused. For those who wanted to know what it meant, it means Out Of Character. Thank you for correcting me Lady Tomboy. Oh yeah, one more thing, the faithful reviewer, ?????, can you please tell me if your female or male, curiosity has gotten the best of me. SMILES. And once again Thank You. (Pochahontas82) 


	16. Reviews

Unexpected Occurrences Reviews:  
  
Hey everyone! This is the last chapter that I'm putting up for Unexpected Occurrences. In fact, this isn't even a chapter. This is dedicated to all the people that reviewed to my story from the beginning. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed to my story. I almost cried thinking that this is the end to this story. I enjoyed writing it. This is a list of all the reviewers:  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Anonymous (2):  
  
Jess, S-Chan (2)  
  
Signed (5):  
  
DR. SQUEE, Saiyan Serpent, Lauren Williams, Miss Myrhe, Cyekitty  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Anonymous (2):  
  
B-Chan, ?????  
  
Signed (8)  
  
ills, Saiyan Serpent, SSJ-Mirai-Trunks, Anime Ambreen, Rainymalamute, Miss Myrhe, Z, GiNa  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Anonymous (5)  
  
trunkslover, Kaley, ????? (2), Crystal, Sand-woman  
  
Signed (10)  
  
Bunny, Savageanimal, Bluedreamer, Z, Blade Liger, DR. SQUEE, ills, Anime Ambreen, Saiyan Serpent, Bobo-the-vampire-monkey  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Anonymous (5)  
  
?????, Renee, SHEWHOSHALLNOTBENAMED (Flame), *Ryoko*TP, pan-chan,  
  
  
  
Signed (10)  
  
Saiyan Serpent, Anime Ambreen, Chiby-pan-chan, Miss Myrhe, Gold chern, ills, DR. SQUEE, Sutaseiu, Bunny, Molly B  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Anonymous (3)  
  
*Ryoko*TP, TRB, ?????  
  
Signed (5)  
  
Anime Ambreen, Panny chan, ills, Sutaseiu, Saiyan Serpent,  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Anonymous (4)  
  
?????, Suprem Trunks, Bum, Not Saying  
  
  
  
Signed (8)  
  
Maddy, PannyChan, Miss Myrhe, Lauren Williams, Sutaseiu, Riceangel06, ills, Saiyan Serpent,  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Anonymous (7) Suprem Trunks, ^_^, ?????, Lady Tomboy, fyre, *Ryoko*TP, annonumous Signed (11) Sutaseiu, hotaru420, Maddy, Miss Myrhe, ills, Pannychan, Bunny, SuperSaiyan for Trunks, pan-chan 16k, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, Saiyan Serpent  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Anonymous (10) ????? (3), zidanegrl, SSJ7Panchan, Marron for ever rulezzzz (2) (Flame), Diaz, *Pepto*, *Ryoko*TP, trunkslover, starfire  
  
Signed (12) sorceress Fujin, saiyanchocobo, ills, Lady Pan (100th reviewer), Maddy, pan-chan16k, Faith, Supersaiyan for Trunks, Ginny, Rini, GiNa, Saiyan Serpent  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Anonymous (7)  
  
????? (2), riceangel06, Iceey05@aol.com, Lady Tomboy, SSJ7Pan chan, *Ryoko*TP  
  
Signed (11) Maddy, Saiyan Serpent, Mistress Silver, ills, Miss Myrhe/redheaded-vixen, Pan-chan16k, Rini, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, T.G.O, FloralBlackMoon, Nemi Genn,  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Anonymous (11) Eric (2), trace (3), starfire, jade, SerinityRules, Trunxgurl, Zidaneschicka, Lady Tomboy,  
  
Signed (11) Dark Sayian Lady, Shino Kitsune, Jupitarian Princess, T.G.O., Rini Sayian-jin (2), juliemoonstar, ills, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, Maddy, Miss Myrhe/redheaded-vixen  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Anonymous (2)  
  
trace, Adria  
  
Signed (3) sassy5413848, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, SSJPan779  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Anonymous (9) angelfire294, Druid, Lady Tomboy, *Ryoko*TP, ?????, Serinity Rules, UltimaweaponV2 (2), Angel of Darkness  
  
Signed (7) Rini Sayian-jin, Animegirl-mika, ills, dbz-girl2, Jupitarian Princess, sassy5413848, pan-chan16k, MarsmoonStar  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Anonymous (10) Fire Angel - Kayona, Lady Tomboy, ?????, princess_pan, MarsMoonStar, trace, Kathy, Druid (2), Akane, Saler Vamp aka MidnightAngelGoddess  
  
Signed (7) animegirl-mika, SSJPan779, ills, Dark Sayian Lady, Vegetas gurl, Rini Sayian-jin, Kuarri Chapter 14:  
  
Anonymous (9) Druid, Lady Tomboy, Crystal Universe, ?????, Trunks' Mate, Ssjpan779, trace, James, moo  
  
Signed (5) pan-chan16k, ills, animegirl-mika, Animechick, Jupitarian Princess 


End file.
